Es könnte alles so einfach sein
by yoho
Summary: „Die denken, ich wäre glücklich.“, sagte Harry. „Wir drei haben überlebt. Voldemort ist tot. Alles ist schön.“  Hermine blinzelte einige Regentropfen aus ihren Augenlidern: „Stimmt, es könnte alles so einfach sein.“


Title: Es könnte alles so einfach sein

Author: Yoho

Rating: T

Spoilers: Die Geschichte spielt irgendwann nach dem fünften Band. Die Ereignisse in Band sechs werden nicht berücksichtigt.

Summary: „Die denken, ich wäre glücklich.", sagte Harry. „Wir drei haben überlebt. Voldemort ist tot. Du bist wieder mit mir zusammen. Alles ist schön." - Hermine blinzelte einige Regentropfen aus ihren Augenlidern: „Stimmt, es könnte alles so einfach sein."

Authors Note: Ein Krieg hinterlässt immer Spuren in den Köpfen der Menschen, die ihn kämpfen. Und so kommen auch Harry, Hermine und Ron nicht ungeschoren davon. Das merken sie das erste Mal richtig, als ein Jahr nach Voldemorts Tod eine Jubelfeier in der Großen Halle geplant ist. Und so verläuft die Fete etwas anders, als sich das die Zauberer-Politiker gedacht haben. Denn Ron hat ein Problem, Harry macht die Biege, Hermine wird nass, ein Minister ist sprachlos und Luna hat einen großen Auftritt.

Danke an miffi, für die Beta-Arbeit und die Anregung, eine Fortsetzung von ‚Der letzte Stand' zu schreiben.

Disclaimer: Den Plot habe ich mir überlegt. Harry, Hermine, Ron und Luna sowie das ganze Harry-Potter-Universum gehören immer noch Frau Rowling. Und ich mach' das hier für lau.

**Es könnte alles so einfach sein**

(Wer alle Hintergründe verstehen will, sollte meine Fanfiction ‚Der letzte Stand' gelesen haben.)

„Wo ist er?" Professor McGonagall ließ ihren Blick zusammen mit Hermine über die vielen Gesichter in der Großen Halle schweifen. Aber sie konnten Harry nirgends entdecken.

Hermine ließ ihre Hauslehrerin stehen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Schultor: kein Harry. Der nächstgelegene Toilettenraum: kein Harry. Ihr Schulsprecherinnen-Zimmer: kein Harry; aber dafür ein Zettel auf dem Bett.

_Tut mir Leid. Ich kann das nicht. – Harry_

Hermine sah aus dem Fenster auf den wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Ab und zu peitschte eine Windbö den Regen gegen das Glas. Sie seufzte. Vor einem Jahr war das Wetter genau so schlecht gewesen. Vor einem Jahr, als Voldemort gestorben war.

Wer ihn letztendlich getötet hatte, wusste niemand. Hermine, Harry und Ron waren den Todessern in eine Falle gegangen. Sie hatten sich einkesseln lassen. Keiner von ihnen war bereit gewesen zu kämpfen. Aber es war ihnen nichts anderes übrig geblieben, wenn sie überleben wollten.

Sie hatten Voldemort unter seinen vielen Gesinnungsgenossen nicht erkannt. Als alles vorüber war, war er tot. Vielleicht waren es auch seine eigenen Leute gewesen, die ihn umgebracht hatten. Wer wusste das schon. Die Todesser hatten am Ende die Zauberstäbe des Trios mitgenommen, so dass niemand mehr feststellen konnte, von wem der Fluch gekommen war, der Voldemort getötet hatte.

Die drei hatten selber nur durch eine List überlebt.

Hermine zog ihr Kleid aus und kramte aus dem Schrank eine Jeans und einen Pullover hervor. Als sie wieder vor der Großen Halle stand, zögerte sie kurz. Dann ging sie zu Professor McGonagall und zeigte ihr den Zettel, den sie auf ihrem Bett gefunden hatte.

„Ich suche ihn", sagte Hermine. „Machen Sie das hier einfach ohne uns."

Dann drehte sie sich um und verließ die Große Halle. Sie ließ die Schule hinter sich, und lief im Regen den Weg nach Hogsmeade hinunter.

Als sie außerhalb der Schutzschilde um Hogwarts war, disapparierte sie mit einem leisen Plop, das im Prasseln des Regens unterging.

Die Hügelkuppe war leer, bis auf die vier großen Baumstämme, die in einem Karree lagen und deren Rinde nassschwarz glänzte. Deswegen fiel ihr der schwarze Haarschopf, der über einen der Stämme herausragte, auch erst auf den zweiten Blick auf.

Harry saß im Gras, den Rücken an den dicken Eichenstamm gelehnt, und blickte über das Tal hinweg, aus dem damals die meisten der Angreifer versucht hatten, den Hügel zu stürmen.

Hermine rutschte über den Stamm und setzte sich neben ihn.

Sie sagte nichts, und auch Harry schwieg. Er sah nur einmal kurz zu ihr herüber. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er geweint hatte. Sein Gesicht konnte auch nur vom Regen nass sein. Aber seine Augen sahen traurig aus.

„Weißt du, wie viele wir damals getötet haben?"

Hermine nickte. Die Auroren hatten 87 Tote gefunden. Drei weitere Körper hatten die überlebenden Todesser mitgenommen und als die Leichen von Harry, Ron und Hermine präsentiert.

„Wir haben neunzig Menschen umgebracht. An einem einzigen Nachmittag. Ich kann auf keine Feier gehen. Ich kann es einfach nicht. Es gibt nichts zu feiern. Neunzig Menschen!"

Harry lehnte seinen Kopf gegen das harte Holz hinter sich und zog geräuschvoll die Nase hoch.

„Die denken, ich wäre glücklich. Wir drei haben überlebt. Voldemort ist tot. Malfoy sitzt seit zwei Monaten in Askaban. Du bist wieder mit mir zusammen. Alles ist schön."

Hermine blinzelte einige Regentropfen aus ihren Augenlidern: „Stimmt, es könnte alles so einfach sein."

„Es ist aber nicht so einfach", sagte Harry. „Ich höre sie jede Nacht schreien, sehe sie fallen. Wie konnten die nur so blöd sein. Das war wie in einer Schießbude. Die hatten keine Chance."

„Aber wenn wir sie bis auf den Hügel hätten kommen lassen, dann hätten wir keine Chance gehabt", murmelte Hermine. „Ich sehe sie auch jede Nacht."

Sie zog die Nase hoch und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht.

„Und ich sehe uns, wie wir einer nach dem anderen sterben. Manchmal bin ich die erste. Aber manchmal bin ich auch die letzte, die übrig bleibt, und wenn sie wieder stürmen, weiß ich, gleich bin ich auch tot. Dann erwischen sie mich und es tut furchtbar weh und dann werde ich wach… Das sind die schlimmsten Träume."

„Du hast mir nie erzählt, was du träumst, wenn du schreist", sagte Harry leise.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst."

„Idiot", sagte er und grinste und legte den Arm um ihre Schultern. „Nächstens Mal behältst du so was nicht für dich."

„Du aber auch nicht."

„O.K., versprochen", sagte Harry.

Eine Windbö peitschte den Regen waagerecht durch die Luft und die eiskalten Tropfen trafen Harrys rechte Gesichtshälfte. Hermine war einen Moment froh, in seinem Windschatten zu sitzen.

„Was erzählen wir _denen_?", fragte Harry und strich sich über die brennende Wange.

„Ich lass' mir eine schöne Lüge einfallen", sagte Hermine.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile und beobachteten die Bäume im Tal, die sich in den Windböen bogen.

„Nein", meinte Harry schließlich. „Nein, Schluss mit den Lügen. Ich möchte, dass _sie_ die Wahrheit erfahren. Wo ist Ron?"

„Im Schlafsaal mit einer Flasche Whiskey."

„Um den kümmern wir uns nachher", sagte Harry. „Ist Luna auf der Feier?"

Hermine nickte: „Sie soll für den Klitterer berichten."

„Kannst du sie herholen? Jetzt, sofort!"

„Meinst du, sie wird kommen?"

„Da kennst du Luna aber schlecht", sagte Harry, und lächelte zum ersten Mal seit Tagen wieder.

„Du wartest hier?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja, ich warte hier. Mach' dir keine Sorgen. Es ist vorbei."

Hermine hatte ihre Sandalen bei Harry auf dem Hügel gelassen, weil sie mit den glatten Sohlen mehrmals im feuchten Gras ausgerutscht war. Als sie jetzt durch die Große Halle bis zu der für die Journalisten reservierte Bankreihe ganz vorne ging, zog sie eine Spur von Wassertropfen und nassen Fußabdrücken hinter sich her.

Ihre nackten Sohlen machten ein patschendes Geräusch auf den Steinfliesen.

Patsch, patsch, patsch…

Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Hermine spürte die Blicke der Menschen, die sich in der Großen Halle versammelt hatten, in ihrem Rücken.

Der Minister hatte seine Rede unterbrochen und starrte die völlig durchnässte Frau mit offenem Mund an. Hermine sah nicht zu ihm hinauf, sondern fixierte die Pressebank.

Als sie dort angekommen war, ging sie vor Luna in die Hocke und sagte leise: „Luna, willst du eine Geschichte hören?"

Luna musterte Hermines nasse Haare, die ihr unordentlich ins Gesicht hingen, den tropfenden Pullover, die Fußabdrücke, die sich in direkter Linie zu ihrem Platz durch die Große Halle zogen.

„Wer erzählt?", wollte sie wissen.

„Harry und ich."

„Wo?"

„Da, wo ich herkomme", antwortete Hermine, ohne sich näher festzulegen.

Luna nickte und stand auf: „Das dürfte einen Schnupfen wert sein!"

Der Minister hatte vergeblich versucht seine Rede wieder aufzunehmen und blickte hilflos zu McGonagall hinüber. Die lächelte und das brachte ihn noch mehr aus dem Konzept.

Am nächsten Morgen war der Klitterer das meistverkaufte Blatt in der Zaubererwelt. Der Verlag musste im Laufe des Tages dreimal nachdrucken lassen, um die Nachfrage auch nur ansatzweise zu befriedigen.

Dort, wo der Tagesprophet über die geplatzte Gedenkfeier berichtete, titelte der Klitterer in schlichten Lettern: ‚Zum ersten Jahrestag von Voldemorts Tod… Luna Lovegood im Gespräch mit Hermine Granger und Harry Potter'.

Der erste Satz war halbfett hervorgehoben: _**Es könnte alles so einfach sein...**_


End file.
